deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rasputin
Grigori Efimovic Rasputin is the main antagonist from the 1997 animated movie, Anastasia. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Frollo VS Rasputin (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog/Disney) * Jafar (Aladdin/Disney) * Rothbart (The Swan Princess) * Sarousch (Hunchback of Notre Dame II) * Zarok (MediEvil) History Grigori Rasputin, a Russian monk who hungry for power, was enraged when he was banished for treason by Tsar Nicholas Romanov. Rasputin vowed to see the Tsar’s family exterminated. To facilitate his revenge, Rasputin sold his soul to dark forces, who transformed the monk into a lich, an undead creature with magical powers. Rasputin unleashed demons to stir up discontent among the Russian people, which finally resulted in a revolution. Nearly the entire Romanov family was nearly killed, except for young Anastasia, who escaped with the Tsar’s mother, Marie Feodorovna. While pursuing Anastasia and Marie, Rasputin fell through the ice on a river, and drowned. The two Romanovs escaped, but were separated, with Anastasia losing her memory. Ten years later, Anastasia’s presence reactivated Rasputin’s reliquary, which dragged Rasputin’s minion, an albino bat named Bartok, with it to Limbo. When Rasputin learned that Anastasia was alive, he immediately sent demons from his reliquary to kill her, but the demons failed in two attempts. Finally, Rasputin and Bartok journeyed back to the Earth, so that Rasputin can kill Anastasia personally. Confronting Anastasia and her protector, a young man named Dimitri, in Paris, Rasputin incapacitated Dimitri, but was killed when Anastasia smashed his reliquary with her foot. Death Battle Info Appearance Rasputin is a tall and rather sinister-looking man. He is skeletally thin, has gray, unhealthy-looking skin, black hair and a long, black beard that reaches to his waist. He wears a long, purple monk’s robe, bound with a rope belt, from which hangs his reliquary. Powers and Abilities * Body manipulation - Rasputin can make his body come apart, have the pieces move about independently, and then come back together. This seems to make him impervious to physical harm. * Dark magic use - Rasputin sold his soul to gain magic power. All of it is, however, channeled through his reliquary. Weaponry * Reliquary - The true source of all of Rasputin’s powers, this item is an 8-inch tall glass vial, with a metal lid that looks like a human skull transfixed by a sword. Further, there is a metal snake wrapped around the length of the vial, ending at the reliquary’s base. Rasputin can use the following powers from it: ** Demonic manifestations – He can use it to create green, demonic-looking creatures that will do whatever he says. They appear vaporous, but are able to lift and move material objects. They can also influence human behavior, helping to trigger the Russian Revolution of 1917. ** Clairvoyance - He can use it to see far away people or places. ** Romanoff sense - He can use it to detect the presence of a member of the Romanov family, near or far. Gallery Rasputin.png Trivia Known Associates * Bartok - Bartok, an albino bat, is Rasputin’s henchman, but not a very good one. Though he can be trusted to undertake minor missions, he is rather cowardly. He is not, however, stupid. In fact, Bartok kept trying to give suggestions to Rasputin, which would keep him safe. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:European Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Liches Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Russian Combatants Category:Undead Characters Category:Villains Category:Combatants created by Magic